L'éveil
by StarTwins
Summary: Après avoir été sauvée de l'emprise de Mogami Kenji par Shigeo, Minori commence à ressentir certains changements s'opérer en elle. [Challenge d'octobre 2018 – Collectif NONAME]


**Disclamer :** Mob Psycho 100 appartient au génialissime artiste ONE. Je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages pour jouer un peu avec.

Alors… Je salue bien bas les deux ou trois personnes qui se retrouveront par hasard sur cette page et je les félicite d'être arrivés jusqu'ici. Mob Psycho 100 est un fandom avec beaucoup de potentiel mais malheureusement, il est, dans la sphère francophone, complètement vide.

Néanmoins, j'ai courageusement décidé de contribuer à l'étoffer un peu dans le cadre du challenge de novembre du **Collectif NoName**. J'avais choisi la thématique « **cette étincelle dans mon cœur, je te la dois** » et j'aurais pu faire un simple TeruMob, qui est mon ship par excellence, mais j'ai voulu viser autre chose.

Alors me voici avec texte obscur qui ne parlera pas à grand monde – déjà parce que Mob Psycho 100 ne parle pas à grand-monde, mais en plus parce que je traite un personnage qui n'apparait que dans le manga (et soyons honnêtes, on doit être 4 en France à avoir lu le manga). Il s'agit de Minori Asagiri, personnage de l'un des meilleurs arcs du manga, que j'ai décidé d'explorer. Je m'expliquerai davantage après le texte, attention aux spoils. Je répondrai également à la question du défi.

En attendant, bonne lecture !

Note : s'il y en a qui aimeraient un bref résumé de cet arc pour pouvoir lire ma fic ou d'autres sans avoir à lire le manga, contactez-moi par PM.

 **L'éveil**

 **XXX**

Elle sut que quelque chose avait changé dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ce matin-là. C'était dans l'air, dans le silence tranquille, dans les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux de sa chambre d'hôpital. Mais surtout, c'était en elle. Un sentiment de révélation difficile à expliquer, comme une prise de conscience soudaine.

Minori se redressa lentement pour s'assoir dans son lit, l'esprit étonnamment clair. Elle regarda par la fenêtre : il faisait très beau, bien que le mois d'octobre fût déjà bien avancé. Il semblait qu'ils auraient droit à un été indien, cette année. Tandis que la jeune fille était occupée à contempler cette simple banalité, la porte de sa chambre ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir. Une jeune infirmière pénétra dans la pièce en poussant devant elle un chariot garni de médicaments et d'un appétissant petit déjeuner.

« - Bonjour, mademoiselle Asagiri. Comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui ? Avez-vous bien dormi ?

C'était une charmante jeune femme, petite et menue, avec de longs cheveux bruns. De tout le personnel médical que Minori voyait déambuler dans les couloirs et dans sa chambre à longueur de journée, elle était sa préférée.

\- Regardez ce que je vous apporte pour le petit déjeuner : il y a de l'omelette, du poisson et j'ai même réussi à vous avoir des pancakes ! Le cuisinier les a confectionnés ce matin pour le personnel. Mais ne le répétez pas voulez-vous, j'aurais des ennuis… Mangez donc, ensuite je changerai vos bandages et nous vérifierons que tout est en ordre.

Minori entama docilement son repas tandis que l'infirmière s'affairait autour d'elle, aérant la pièce et lui préparant ses médicaments. Elle sortit un vase de son chariot et y disposa un splendide bouquet de fleurs que la jeune fille avait reçu le matin-même, de la part d'une obscure branche de la famille dont elle se moquait éperdument.

\- Elles sont magnifiques, n'est-ce pas ? Les roses sont superbes et comme elles sentent bon !

La petite blonde se contenta d'opiner de la tête. L'infirmière relâcha les fleurs et s'approcha d'elle, soucieuse.

\- Vous êtes bien silencieuse, ce matin – enfin, plus encore que d'habitude, déclara-t-elle en touchant son front. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Minori réprima un sursaut au contact de la main fraîche sur sa peau. Elle avait décidément du mal à s'y habituer.

\- Tout va bien…finit-elle par répondre. Je me sens un peu bizarre, voilà tout.

Sa voix lui parut enrouée : elle ignorait à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'elle avait parlé.

\- Comment ça ? Vous avez mal quelque part ?

Mal à l'aise, la jeune fille repoussa son plateau repas à moitié mangé. Les pancakes étaient délicieux mais chaque bouchée restait mystérieusement bloquée dans sa gorge. Inquiète, sa soigneuse entreprit de l'ausculter. Elle changea les divers pansements qui la recouvraient et appliqua un baume sur les hématomes qui parsemaient son visage et ses bras. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle examina son bras cassé et sa côte fêlée, puis déclara que la guérison se déroulait parfaitement.

\- Tout a l'air en ordre. Vous guérissez remarquablement vite, les bleus sur votre visage sont presque partis. Vos côtes vous font-elles souffrir, ici ?

\- Seulement quand vous appuyez.

Satisfaite, l'infirmière se redressa et rangea son matériel. Ensuite, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Minori, lui saisissant délicatement le menton.

\- Pourquoi ne vous sentez-vous pas bien, alors ?

Elle détourna la tête et reporta son regard sur la fenêtre ouverte. Depuis l'extérieur, le chant des oiseaux parvenait à se faire entendre, lointain.

\- C'est plutôt dans ma tête.

L'adolescente l'entendit soupirer et la sentit s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

\- Rien de ce qui s'est produit dans le manoir de votre père n'est votre faute. Nous vous l'avons déjà dit, et nous le répèterons autant que nécessaire. Vous n'êtes qu'une petite fille, ce n'est pas à vous de vous sentir responsable de quoi que ce soit.

Voyant que Minori ne l'écoutait pas, elle se releva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

\- J'ai conscience que tout cela est difficile à comprendre et à digérer, concéda-t-elle en refermant les pans vitrés. Moi-même, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui a pu se passer.

Elle s'immobilisa un instant, les mains encore en suspens.

\- Notre monde est en train de changer, chuchota-t-elle en observant les jardins, que la chambre surplombait. Des énergies dormantes se réveillent peu à peu. Ce sont ces choses qui ont fait du mal à votre papa, pas vous. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable. Alors hâtez-vous de terminer votre petit déjeuner ! reprit-elle en claquant énergiquement des mains, de nouveau enjouée. Je dois aller lever votre voisin de chambre. Je reviendrai vous voir ensuite.

Traversant de nouveau la pièce, la jeune femme récupéra son matériel et s'empara de son chariot.

\- Haut les cœurs, l'encouragea-t-elle doucement en passant derechef sa main sur sa joue. Nous ne voulons pas de séances de soutien psychologique supplémentaires, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. »

Dès que l'infirmière eut quitté la chambre, Minori se leva de son lit, enfila un peignoir duveteux par-dessus son pyjama et sortit silencieusement dans le couloir pour rejoindre les jardins. Elle n'avait plus envie de voir cette gentille infirmière un peu niaise. Elle en avait assez d'entendre les mêmes choses répétées depuis une semaine, sorties de la bouche de gens qui ne savaient rien.

La petite blonde ne tarda pas à se retrouver à l'extérieur. Les rayons du soleil, bien que pâles, avaient encore un peu de chaleur à offrir et de nombreux autres patients étaient sortis en profiter. Elle choisit un banc à l'écart, sous les branches aux couleurs de l'automne, et s'assit.

Minori Asagiri, quatorze ans, fille d'un riche PDG, avait été admise à l'hôpital en urgence après avoir massacré une dizaine d'hommes adultes dans les sous-sols de l'opulent manoir de son père.

Officiellement, elle avait été sujette à un grave accès de schizophrénie.

Officieusement, elle avait été possédée par un esprit démoniaque qui l'avait poussée à poignarder son père et à sauvagement agresser des inconnus.

Fort heureusement, aucun mort n'avait été à déplorer. Il y avait à présent sept jours que le phénomène avait eu lieu. Sept jours qu'elle avait été admise dans cette prestigieuse clinique privée et qu'elle se remettait de ses blessures, excessivement pouponnée par un personnel terrorisé à l'idée de contrarier monsieur Asagiri de la Asagiri Company. Sept jours que, tandis que son corps se rétablissait progressivement, son esprit tournait en rond, piégé dans un sentiment jusqu'alors inconnu : le remord.

A l'hôpital, son cas avait divisé le personnel en deux camps : ceux qui croyaient aux fantômes, et ceux qui croyaient à la fragilité de l'esprit humain. Quoiqu'il en fût, des deux côtés, on lui répétait inlassablement qu'elle était une victime, un enfant irresponsable de ses actes – et Minori avait le sentiment de _réellement_ devenir folle. Elle avait eu le droit à des sessions chez le psychiatre, supposées l'aider à comprendre, pour « aller de l'avant ». Mais aucun de ces guignols prétentieux en blouse blanche ne comprenait quoique ce fût à la situation. Ils n'étaient pas là quand tout était arrivé.

Minori, elle, connaissait la vérité. Et peu lui importait que l'on crût ou non à ses histoires de fantômes. Un autre mal la rongeait. Après des jours passés à ressasser les évènements et à retourner la chose dans tous les sens, elle était forcée de se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'avait rien d'une victime.

L'homme qui s'en était pris à elle, ou plutôt son ombre, son fantôme, ne l'avait pas choisie pour rien. Kenji Mogami avait voulu lui faire payer tout le mal qu'elle avait pu faire autour d'elle. Ce n'était que justice mais pourtant, quelqu'un avait décidé qu'elle avait le droit d'être sauvée. Shigeo Kageyama était son nom, et elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.

« - Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, l'interpella une voix chevrotante qui la tira de sa rêverie.

La jeune fille se tourna vers une très vieille femme en blouse d'hôpital qui s'était silencieusement approchée d'elle.

\- Pourriez-vous m'indiquer le lieu d'aisance ?

\- Les toilettes ? demanda Minori, confuse. Il y en a dans votre chambre.

\- Vraiment ? Comme c'est pratique !

La vieillarde se retourna péniblement pour s'éloigner, s'aidant de sa canne, mais s'interrompit et s'adressa de nouveau à l'adolescente :

\- Et sauriez-vous où se trouve ma chambre, pas hasard ?

\- Non. Vous devriez demander à une infirmière.

Le visage expectatif de son interlocutrice s'éclaira.

\- Oh oui, quelle bonne idée ! Merci, mon petit. »

Prise au dépourvu, Minori observa la veille femme s'éloigner en claudiquant puis secoua la tête avant de soupirer. Elle ne supporterait pas longtemps de rester enfermée dans ce lieu sordide qui puait la maladie et l'insanité. S'appuyant contre le banc de bois, la petite blonde pencha la tête en arrière et contempla quelques minutes le soleil filtrer à travers les feuilles mourantes des arbres. Autour d'elle, la rumeur des conversations des autres patients parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle les trouvait étonnamment nombreux et vigoureux, ce matin-là.

Minori se redressa et promena son regard sur les personnes présentes dans le jardin : ils étaient majoritairement vieux, occupés à déambuler entre les arbres ou à discuter entre eux – elle en fut d'ailleurs surprise, peu habituée à les voir tenir une conversation cohérente. Leurs visages ne lui étaient pas familiers, en dépit le temps qu'elle avait passé à les fréquenter, bien malgré elle. En y prêtant attention, elle remarqua un détail intrigant : ils portaient tous le même étrange uniforme, une sorte de hideux pyjama en toile épaisse. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait rencontré personne vêtu de la sorte. _Ce doit être des patients de l'aile psychiatrique qui ne sortent pas souvent_ , songea-t-elle.

L'adolescente s'autorisa à profiter encore un peu du beau temps avant de se résoudre à rejoindre sa chambre, se doutant que tôt ou tard, les infirmiers viendraient la traquer jusque dans les jardins. Une fois arrivée dans le couloir conduisant à sa chambre, elle fut interpellée par une infirmière blonde et énergique qui l'apostropha sévèrement.

« - Je vous ai cherchée partout ! Vous ne pensez pas que j'ai mieux à faire ?

Minori se concentra très fort pour ne rien dire de compromettant.

\- Vous êtes priée de ne pas disparaître de la sorte sans prévenir personne, continua de l'invectiver la soignante en la poussant vers sa chambre. Vous êtes supposée vous reposer, pas vagabonder dieu sait où.

Cette femme d'âge moyen faisait partie des membres du personnel qui défendaient la thèse de la « pathologie mentale » en ce qui concernait son cas – et cela s'en ressentait dans son attitude. Il n'y avait ni copinage, ni laxisme lorsqu'elle était en charge de Minori, seulement le professionnalisme rigide et la froide neutralité qui étaient réservés aux patients délicats.

Une fois qu'elle fut réinstallée dans son lit, l'infirmière la consigna à ses devoirs pour le reste de la matinée. Avant de la quitter, cependant, elle sembla se radoucir un instant :

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle du ton le plus avenant dont elle devait être capable.

\- Oui, répondit Minori avec méfiance.

Postée dans l'encadrement de la porte, la femme fit mine de sortir mais se ravisa.

\- J'ai parlé avec un infirmier tout à l'heure. Il m'a dit qu'il vous avait vue, dans les jardins. En train de parler toute seule.

\- Quoi ? s'insurgea la jeune fille en se redressant. C'est n'importe quoi !

La moitié de l'hôpital la prenait déjà pour une folle. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'un stupide infirmier en manque de péripéties vînt raconter des mensonges à son sujet et aggraver sa situation.

\- Minori, ce n'est pas un jeu. Si vous avez l'impression d'avoir des absences ou si vous… voyez des choses qui n'existent pas, il faut en parler. Personne ne vous jugera.

\- Comment pourrais-je savoir que ces choses n'existent pas si je les vois ? s'emporta Minori, furieuse. Je n'ai pas d'hallucination, je ne suis pas folle, fichez-moi la paix ! »

Résignée à ne pas pouvoir tenir une conversation avec sa patiente, l'infirmière soupira et tourna les talons, refermant la porte derrière elle. D'un geste rageur, l'adolescente balaya les cahiers et les livres disposés sur sa tablette et les envoya s'étaler au sol. Elle avait peur et se sentit soudain très seule, sans savoir vers qui se tourner.

 **XXX**

Le soir venu, une fois son repas avalé et ses médicaments pris, Minori s'installa dans son lit et alluma sa télévision, zappant machinalement les chaines sans même les regarder. Au bout de quelques instants, lassée, la jeune fille lâcha la télécommande et se coucha sur le ventre, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle tendit le bras vers sa table de chevet et consulta son téléphone. Elle n'avait aucun message.

Un faible grincement retentit dans la pièce : sa porte, qu'elle avait sciemment laissée entrouverte, s'entrebâilla pour laisser passer une ombre furtive qui sauta immédiatement sur son lit. Minori s'assit en tailleur et caressa affectueusement le chat, qui s'étala paresseusement devant elle.

« - Bonsoir, Mob, le salua-t-elle d'un ton mélancolique. Tu es en retard, ce soir.

Il s'agissait d'un vieux chat tigré, mascotte de l'hôpital et seul animal toléré entre les murs de l'établissement. Les infirmiers disaient qu'il avait un effet apaisant sur les malades. Il n'avait pas de nom, ou plutôt, chaque patient lui donnait un nom différent. Minori, elle, le surnommait Mob. Depuis son arrivée, il ne se passait pas un soir sans qu'il lui rendît visite.

\- Papa n'est pas venu aujourd'hui, raconta-t-elle au félin en lui frottant le ventre. Il m'a seulement téléphoné.

Le petit animal se mit à ronronner et elle sourit.

\- Il dit qu'il a retrouvé la trace de celui qui m'a sauvée et qu'il a fait un don à son association pour le remercier.

Minori n'avait pas osé le contredire : son père avait toujours été un idiot très sûr de lui. Elle avait donc renoncé à lui expliquer qu'il avait très certainement versé une somme astronomique à un site frauduleux ou à une secte. Cependant, la jeune fille ne pouvait se sortir de la tête l'idée que pendant ce temps-là, son véritable sauveur était là, quelque part, dans l'anonymat et privé de toute forme de reconnaissance. Non pas que cela devait lui importer.

\- Je n'ai pas osé révéler son nom, expliqua-t-elle à son compagnon. J'ai le sentiment que tout ce remue-ménage le dérangerait plus qu'autre chose.

En revanche, cela importait à Minori. Contre toute attente, elle éprouvait de la gratitude. Oui, Minori était reconnaissante.

\- Je crois que j'ai rêvé de lui, cette nuit.

Le chat, allongé sur le dos, l'observa attentivement de ses yeux en amandes, sans cesser de ronronner.

\- Il n'est pas très beau, tu sais. Enfin, il n'est pas moche non plus. Juste normal. Mais quand il est venu me sauver et qu'il a utilisé son… cette chose, ce pouvoir… Il y avait cette lueur, dans ses yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant.

Embarrassée, elle tordit l'ourlet de sa chemise de nuit rose entre ses doigts. Jamais elle ne pourrait avouer à voix haute avoir plusieurs fois comparé Shigeo aux différents petits amis qu'elle avait eus par le passé. A chaque fois en leur défaveur.

Elle se rallongea sur le dos et contempla le plafond blanc.

\- Je me demande pourquoi il m'a sauvée, souffla-t-elle, les joues chaudes. Ce qu'il a vu en moi qui méritait d'être sauvé. Après tout ce que je lui ai fait endurer...

Des bribes de souvenirs fictifs lui traversèrent l'esprit tels des éclairs, affreuses images de choses qui n'étaient pas réelles mais qui étaient pourtant bien arrivées. Shigeo, si gentil et si doux, cruellement brimé et brutalisé par sa horde de suivants malfaisants. Shigeo, à qui elle versait une brique de lait sur la tête en riant aux éclats. Shigeo, qu'elle poignardait d'un coup de cutter, et la vue insoutenable de son sang. Le chat errant de Shigeo, mort. Ce chat roué de coups, tué, sous ses propres rires.

Le chat, le sang, le lait. Elle ne pourrait jamais effacer ces images de sa tête.

\- Mon dieu, sanglota-elle, le visage plongé dans les mains. Je lui ai fait tellement de mal…

Les sons n'étaient pas en reste. Elle entendait encore Mogami ricaner, pousser Shigeo à la tuer, lui assurer qu'elle ne valait rien. Elle l'entendait la dénoncer, dresser au gentil garçon le triste portrait de sa méchanceté et révéler son vrai visage.

Il avait eu raison. Tout était vrai.

\- Je suis une idiote. Shigeo n'a rien vu en moi. Il m'a sauvé parce qu'il est gentil et courageux. Il aurait sauvé n'importe qui d'autre. Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. »

Le chat poussa un miaulement plaintif. Minori ferma les yeux et pleura longtemps.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, une vieille femme se tenait debout devant son lit. Minori se redressa en poussant un cri de surprise.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ?!

La vieille femme, qui observait la télévision allumée, se tourna vers elle. L'adolescente la reconnut aussitôt : il s'agissait de la patiente qui l'avait abordée dans les jardins, le matin même. Elle portait la même étrange combinaison et s'appuyait toujours sur sa canne, comme si elle n'avait rien fait d'autre que déambuler toute la journée.

\- Oh, tiens donc, vous revoilà ! s'exclama l'intruse en l'avisant. Pardonnez-moi mademoiselle, mais il se trouve que je cherche encore les toilettes.

\- Je vous ai dit qu'elles étaient dans votre chambre, rétorqua Minori, le cœur encore abattant.

Comment cette vieille gâteuse était-elle entrée dans sa chambre ? Elle n'avait rien vu ni entendu !

\- Ah, je vois, je vois. Et vous savez où est ma chambre ?

\- Bon sang…. Certainement dans le couloir ! s'exclama la jeune fille, perdant patience. Il y a plein de chambres à cet étage de toute façon, vous n'avez qu'à en prendre une et ça fera l'affaire !

D'un geste agacé, elle désigna vaguement le mur en face d'elle. Son interlocutrice sembla prendre ses mots au pied de la lettre.

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison ! Je vous remercie mademoiselle. Passez une agréable nuit !

La vieille femme tourna les talons en s'appuyant sur sa canne et la jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement. Cependant, au lieu de rejoindre la porte, la doyenne s'avança avec assurance en direction du mur. Craignant qu'elle ne se cognât, Minori s'élança hors de son lit pour l'intercepter.

\- Où allez-vous ? La porte est là !

Sous les yeux ébahis de l'adolescente et sans lui prêter la moindre attention, elle traversa le mur comme s'il n'était qu'une illusion et disparut.

\- Mon dieu », souffla Minori.

 **XXX**

Le phénomène dont Minori avait été témoin cette nuit-là se reproduisit par la suite. Plusieurs fois, et de plus en plus fréquemment.

Des entités, des visions qu'elle semblait être la seule à voir se manifestaient en sa présence, aux moments les plus inattendus – et parfois les moins opportuns. Elle crut un temps que ces choses étaient attirées par elle et la suivaient, mais finit par comprendre qu'elles avaient toujours été là. C'était elle-même, qui, jusqu'à ce jour, avait été incapable de les voir. Mais à présent, elle le pouvait. Quelque chose en elle s'était éveillé. Un don, une faculté particulière.

Minori Asagiri, quatorze ans, avait développé la capacité à voir les fantômes.

La plupart du temps, ils avaient une forme humaine, certainement celle avec laquelle ils avaient quitté le monde des vivants. Parfois cependant, des entités loufoques et bizarres lui apparaissaient, comme ce fut le cas de cet abominable poulpe rose qui sortit de la cuvette des toilettes, un soir où elle prenait sa douche. Des créatures aux allures improbables, avec des pattes ou des tentacules, des crocs ou des becs, des poils ou des plumes, aux formes et aux couleurs variées. Néanmoins, aucune d'entre elles ne semblait réellement représenter une menace.

Un temps d'adaptation lui fut nécessaire : au début, Minori crut perdre la tête et connut des heures d'angoisse, s'imaginant finir dans un sombre asile psychiatrique. Puis, se sentant malgré tout lucide, elle soupçonna les médicaments dont la gavaient les infirmiers de lui causer des hallucinations. Finalement, elle s'y habitua.

Elle apprit à les entendre, les comprendre, les sentir. Derrière chaque esprit se cachait une sensibilité, une conscience, et une histoire. Elle parvint même à communiquer avec certains. Ce n'était jamais très long et très profond, mais elle découvrit qu'une compréhension mutuelle était possible.

Minori ne mesura l'étendue de ce don que le jour de sa sortie de l'hôpital, une semaine après le premier incident. Dès qu'elle remit un pied à l'extérieur, dans le monde réel, ce fut une explosion de couleurs, de formes et de sons : les fantômes étaient partout, dans la rue et dans les maisons, flottant, rampant, occupant ce monde différemment des humains, qui les côtoyaient sans même le savoir.

Il n'y eut plus de retour en arrière pour la jeune fille à partir de ce jour-là. Plus de possibilité de faire comme si de rien n'était, de redevenir aveugle. Pas que Minori l'eut souhaité un seul instant : ces pouvoirs étaient l'opportunité qu'elle avait désespérément attendue de changer de vie, de devenir quelqu'un de nouveau. A présent, ils faisaient partie d'elle. Ils la déterminaient.

Immédiatement après sa sortie de l'hôpital, Minori fut en mesure de reprendre les cours. A la surprise générale, elle demanda à être transférée dans un autre collège que l'institut privé où elle se rendait jusque-là. Son père, habitué aux caprices, céda aussitôt et la laissa choisir son nouvel établissement. En réalité, elle souhaitait se fondre dans la masse et retrouver une forme d'anonymat – cela lui était indispensable pour faire peau neuve. Elle s'inscrivit donc à la Black Vinegar Middle School.

 **XXX**

A peine eut-elle mis un pied dans son nouveau collège que Minori comprit qu'elle allait se retrouver dans un environnement sensiblement identique à celui qu'elle avait fui.

Lorsqu'elle arriva le premier jour et qu'elle entra dans la classe, tous les élèves tournèrent la tête vers elle et la dévisagèrent, la jaugeant de la tête aux pieds. Minori, elle, n'avait même pas besoin de les observer. Un simplement regard pour balayer l'ensemble de leurs visages suffit : elle les connaissait déjà avant même de leur avoir parlé.

La jeune fille identifia aisément qui occupait quel rôle, dans cette microsociété. Elle repéra qui étaient les timides, qui étaient les originaux, qui étaient les victimes et bien sûr, qui étaient les bourreaux. Les bourreaux, les tortionnaires, les élèves cruels et moqueurs, elle les démasqua immédiatement : elle les connaissait par cœur. Elle avait été eux, après tout. Elle avait eu leur comportement, commis leur crimes et les avait justifiés de la même façon qu'ils le faisaient certainement.

Minori se souvenait encore de ce qu'elle avait ressenti à leur place et de ses motivations de l'époque.

C'était _grisant_.

La cruauté, la méchanceté avaient été grisantes. Elle avait eu le sentiment d'être plus forte, plus puissante et bizarrement, plus aimée. Pour sa défense, les gens avaient aimé ça, eux aussi. La race humaine éprouve une sorte de fascination morbide devant la cruauté des autres, par un étrange effet de catharsis. Dans ses grands accès de sadisme, elle avait stimulé leurs pulsions les plus noires. Et elle, elle avait aimé le respect que la peur leur inspirait.

Plus aucune de ces raisons ne lui paraissait un tant soit peu valable, à présent.

« - Bonjour, mademoiselle Asagiri. Vous êtes la bienvenue dans cette classe. Venez au tableau pour vous présenter un peu, s'il vous plait. »

Les crapules de la classe de troisième A de la Vinegar Midlle School étaient un petit groupe de pestes coquettes flanqué d'une nuée de garçons débiles, qui se pâmaient devant la moindre de leur manifestation de malfaisance.

Minori savait encore charmer les serpents. Tandis qu'elle se présentait, elle perçut une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de ces filles et comprit avec dégout que ces dernières l'identifiaient comme l'une des leurs.

Elles n'attendirent pas très longtemps avant de l'approcher. Dès la fin des cours, elles vinrent l'encercler à son bureau pour tenter de sympathiser avec elle.

« - Minori-chan, tu es nouvelle en ville ?

\- Où est-ce que tu habites ?

\- On va au karaoké ce soir, entre copines, tu veux venir avec nous ?

\- Je crois que tu plais à Kasuto-kun ! Comme s'il pouvait intéresser qui que ce soit…

\- C'est ta vraie couleur de cheveux ?

Minori les écouta en silence, rangeant tranquillement ses affaires. Le message était clair : c'était les adopter ou les affronter. Elle avait le choix entre devenir leur meilleure amie ou devenir leur souffre-douleur pour le reste de l'année. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, les filles la dévisageaient toutes, dans l'expectative.

Avait-elle peur de se faire des ennemis dès le premier jour de classe ?

Elle pouvait voir les morts. Elle n'avait plus peur de rien.

\- Je suis bonde naturellement, déclara-t-elle à celle qui avait parlé en dernier. Je n'ai pas de teinture. Mais toi, si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais t'en faire une. Parce que la couleur « rat crevé », c'est plus trop à la mode. »

La guerre était déclarée.

Pour Minori, c'en était fini d'être une princesse, une diva adulée. A présent, il lui faudrait parvenir à se faire aimer pour les bonnes raisons, et c'était beaucoup plus difficile. Elle sympathisa avec les autres, les oubliés, les marginaux, les losers, et eut l'impression de se faire des amis pour la première fois de sa vie.

Comme pour la récompenser, ses pouvoirs continuèrent de croître. D'une simple vision occulte, elle développa un beau jour la capacité à déplacer les objets de petite taille avec la simple force de son esprit.

Cela se produisit pour la première fois à la sortie du métro, un matin. En retard et pressée, elle avait fait tomber son trousseau de clés dans un caniveau. Paniquée, elle avait vainement tenté de l'attraper. C'était le trousseau de clés qui était monté jusqu'à elle.

Elle ne maîtrisait que très peu ces pouvoirs – qui semblèrent au début ne se manifester qu'en cas de grand besoin, mais avec beaucoup d'entrainement, elle finit par parvenir à les utiliser selon sa volonté propre – ce qui ne se fit pas sans quelques _incidents_.

Elle s'en servait notamment pour combattre les ennemis qu'elle s'était fait dans sa classe. C'était œil pour œil : chaque acte de malveillance était puni. Des lacets de chaussures s'attachèrent tous seuls aux tables, des punaises vinrent mystérieusement se poser sur les chaises, des casiers se vidèrent inexplicablement, des serviettes disparurent à la sortie des douches.

L'école acquit progressivement la réputation d'être hantée.

Mais Minori le savait, il n'y avait aucun fantôme à la Black Vinegar Middle School. Elle était la plus à même de le décréter, après tout. La seule présence immatérielle qui se trouvait dans cette école était la bienveillance de Shigeo qui flottait autour d'elle comme une aura, cadeau qu'il lui avait fait, et qu'elle comptait bien transmettre.

 **XXX**

Holy god, qu'est-ce que j'ai galéré avec ce one-shot ! Dur de rester IC avec un personnage dont on ne sait rien, et qui en plus change radicalement en cours de route.

(ATTENTION SPOIL) J'aime énormément l'idée que suite à sa mésaventure et à sa rencontre avec Shigeo, Minori puisse changer au point de s'éveiller aux pouvoirs psychiques. Et je ne l'ai pas mentionné ici, mais j'adhère complètement au headcanon qui veut qu'elle soit une cousine éloignée ou proche de Teruki. Qui sait, peut-être que je creuserai davantage ces questions une autre fois. Je me suis d'ailleurs laissé des ouvertures pour le faire : par exemple, la Black Vinegar Middle School est le collège où se rend aussi Teruki.

Minori, aussi détestable soit-elle quand elle est introduite, est un personnage avec énormément de potentiel et il y aurait plein de choses à faire avec.

Une dernière précision : comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, ce n'est pas de la romance, même si notre blondinette semble avoir développé un crush sur Shigeo. Il y a une relation plus profonde à interpréter ici, de sauveur/sauvé entre autres.

Bref, en attendant, je remercie Nanthana14 pour ce thème très intéressant que j'ai essayé de manipuler avec un peu d'originalité ! A présent, la question du défi :

 **« Quel est le déclic qui vous a donné l'envie de vous mettre à écrire ? »**

Hum… Il n'y a pas vraiment eu de déclic, à vrai dire. J'ai toujours écrit, même quand j'avais six ans et que c'étaient des trucs minuscules qui accompagnaient des dessins, j'ai toujours eu ça dans le sang. Au collège puis au lycée, j'étais excellente en français, en rédaction et en écrit d'invention, comme sûrement beaucoup de personnes sur ce site.

Concernant la fanfiction plus spécifiquement, on peut dire que je m'y suis mise vers l'âge de treize ans, après avoir découvert que la fanfiction existait en cherchant des infos sur mon manga préféré de l'époque, _Shaman King_. Je crois que ma première fiction a été sur _Black Butler_ , si je me souviens bien. Puis j'ai arrêté pendant longtemps, incapable de tenir des délais et de construire correctement de longs scénarios. Finalement, je m'y suis remise en 2016, toujours incapable de tenir mes délais. Voili voilou !


End file.
